Who Do You Love the Most?
by Luminous107
Summary: Everyone has their opinions as to who is Fifi La Fume's true love but who is it really? Calamity? Hamton? Furrball? Or maybe someone else closer than she thinks? Find out in this fic.


Luminous107: Before we start I just wanna thank you guys for the reviews. Sorry if it was a little short, that wasn't my intention, it's just that it's been forever since I wrote essays and the way I did them were pretty long enough giving the proper Word adjustments. But regardless thanks. Alright Fifi, it's your turn to do the disclaimer.

Fifi La Fume: Thank vous Luminous, zhe' author doez'nt own us just zhe' plot.

Me: thanks Feef-

Fifi: but why eez' zhis' blindfold steel' on me?

Me: because I can't have your eyes wandering around looking for skunk boys and running off. Also, sorry if my French doesn't sound accurate if any. I'm just following accents and pronunciations as I hear and say them, sorry if I offend anyone, I hope I don't.

Who Do You Love the Most?

It's been a month since the year started and all the toons have gotten used to their new surroundings. The staff has pretty much been at war with the students, it almost seemed as if the toons WERE actually paying more attention, making Bug's and his crew's jobs much easier. THAT was the problem because the students were picking up so much in so little time that the teachers were running out of things to teach; so much so that they had to review everything again from the previous month. "Alright, class," announced Slappy Squirrel, "we're gonna' do a quick review of last month's lessons."

"What'ths the matter?" Asked a sarcastic Plucky, "age finally caught up with you?"

"What's that, duck? You said you wanted to see Mallory?"

"Eep…mother…"

But for one toon it wasn't always laughter and comedic misfortunes, for this purple and white skunk girl, Fifi La Fume was a toon of romance, smiles, and always giving chase to any unlucky boy with a white stripe painted down his back. To her dismay, they always seemed to vanish into thin air, only to eventually resurface crossing her way. It was during the summer when her friends, Furball Cat and Calamity Coyote, comforted her during those sad times and that's what led her to walk the halls feeling very confused. If Calamity was one of the "skunks" she chased, who knows who else ran from her in that same situation.

(Flashback)

Furball convinced Calamity to explain to the skunk girl that the coyote himself was on the other end of the chasing stick. "I am so sorry Monsieur Coyote," she apologized with a hint of a crack in her voice, "je deed'nt know it vas vous." She hugged Calamity as Furball watched them; with Calamity looking at the blue cat with a look on his face as if he were saying, "go ahead, tell her, even I couldn't keep this inside forever." Furball hesitated at first but took a deep breath and approached her as the two let each other go. Calamity left, wanting to avoid the awkward feeling as Furball did. Whatever happened between them was out of his knowledge.

(Present Time)

After gym class, Fifi walked out of the girls' locker room, making her way to her locker. "Hey Fifi," Hamton J. Pig called out, running towards her. "Bonjour 'Amton!" Fifi called back, "Vhat class does vous 'ave?" The pig caught up to her, "I have Wile E's class next, and I heard we have to review the difference between a painted-on tunnel and a real one, how about you?" Fifi smiled as hearts filled her eyes and excitement soon followed, "moi's favorite, Romance class with Professor Pepe' LePew," she told him. Romance class was always her favorite because she learned a lot from watching her mentor's old Looney Tunes shorts, the class itself became more entertaining for her AND Pepe' because of his new interns, Minerva Mink and Wilford B. Wolf.

"Mind if I walk you to class? I'm always pretty early to most classes I'm sure I can arrive a few seconds later than I normally would."

"Aww thank vous 'Amton

As they walked to Pepe's classroom Fifi noticed Furball walking by himself, he gave a shy smile towards the pig and skunk and she happily waved at him. "Have fun in class, Fifi," said Hamton, "au revoir "mon amie," as she rushed inside to find a seat in the front row.

Babs and Buster were already seated, well Babs was; Buster was handcuffed to his desk that he shared with the pink bunny. This was a usual occurrence, for Buster sometimes didn't want to show up to class. He hit the age where he felt he should skip a few classes every now and then but his girlfriend wouldn't have any of it, so she "brought" him there on her own.

"Hey Fifi," called out Babs, "Bonjour, Babs, bonjour Bustair' again, no?"

"Mm-hmm," said Buster, a hint of defeat and a laid back tone in his voice.

"You shoulda' seen him this time, he actually tried to ditch class by walkin' outta' here in drag, like NO ONE was gonna' notice?" She turned to him, "Buster, this is me, not some angry hunter who might as well not know the difference between Marge Simpson and a cactus plant."

"Hey you can't blame a guy tryin' anyway," Buster told her, "Say Babs, you mind if we use these handcuffs later tonight?"

"BUSTER!" Babs blushed, Fifi giggled as she walked to her desk, she sighed as she watched the Looney bunny couple, wishing it were her someday soon.

"Just for that, no" Babs said as she gave him a small devious glare as Buster chuckled to himself, "you're soooo lucky I love you."

Fifi was the top student as she longed for a perfect relationship ever since she moved from France, but no relationship is ever perfect or long depending on its conditions. Regardless, Romance was still her favorite class and she thanked Warner Bros. for making it a mandatory subject.

After watching a few Pepe shorts and hearing some lectures from Minerva, Wilford and Pepe' the bell rang and everyone was leaving the classroom, Babs uncuffed Buster and led him out by holding on to his ears. Fifi was always the last one to leave, but this time, it seemed like she wasn't going anywhere. She sat at her desk, crying. Pepe' noticed this, "excusez-moi, Fifi," Pepe' called out to her, "could you pleez' come to my desk?" Fifi slowly walked towards the older skunk's desk, wiping a few tears that escaped her eyes.

"Vhat eez' vrong? Eet' eez' not like vous to cry like zhis. Vous usually loves to see me and Penelope on zhe' screen, vhat' eez' troubling vous?"

"Pardon, professor, but eet' seems as though 'eartbreak 'as finally caught up with moi, eet' just makes me boo-hoo. Mes amies love moi, je knowz zhat, but je 'ave yet to find a lovair."

Pepe' usually got involved in his students' academic lives but never in their personal lives, yet seeing his favorite student and apprentice so down he just HAD to make an exception. And being the expert on love he took on this dilemma with care.

"Fifi, sometimes one eez'only zhinking about who zhey love, eet' eez' a strong and important part in zhe' relationship. But sometimes zheir' lovair does NOT love zhem' back and zhey' don't even realize eet' and that's vhat' ends the relationship. Vhen' vous meets someone and vous gets to know zhem' vous must find zout' if zhey' feel zhe' same way. Zhis' will make vous 'eartbreak less painful and moving on easier. Relationships are nev'ear one-sided because both zhe' parties must be balanced."

"Professor," Fifi said softly as she sniffled, "vhat eez' vous trying to say?"

"Fifi, je seen vous with many male amies and as vous said, vous loves zhem', but as far as lovairs go, who loves VOUS zhe most?"

"Je ne sais pas, professor, je don't even know eef' any of zhem' would even zhink' zhat' way about moi."

"Ahh but Fifi, zhat's' where' vous are wrong, let'z review, I veell' be excluding Johnny Pew because I 'eard about…ZHAT' an' I don't want vous to remember vhat' should be forgotten. Let's start with vous friend Calamity Coyote, eh?"

Fifi thought for a bit, this seemed like a really weird conversation to have with a teacher, but seeing as how it's Pepe' she felt a little safe pouring her emotions out to him. He could help her out in this private manner, more than Calamity, Furball or even Hamton could. And speaking of those boys…

"Calamity eez' just a friend, 'e never showed any 'ints of a 'ow you say, crush on moi. Besides, 'e cares more about catching Lil' Beeper, je can't blame 'im, eets' een' 'is nature."

"Vous also found out 'e was one of vous "skunk-hunks" from vous first year here, no?"

Fifi blushed but giggled at the thought of it, she was over that whole misunderstanding yet it still confused her. How could such a cute skunk turn out to be a classmate she knew? He wasn't the first one either, Furball told her that Beeper was another one she gave chase when he was tarred and feathered in black and white. She remembered how loud he screamed when she hugged him before he started speeding away with her prancing right behind. She didn't even count Beeper for those reasons and left him out.

"Ave' vous tried talking with zhe' lowerclassmen? Zhey' might be eenteresting' no?"

"Non, you know what zhey' say, 'leetle' boys are such cheeldren' an' zhat' eez' true."

"Ahh oui, je remembers from when I was like zhat' eet' was so much easier zhen'…anyways, 'ow about 'Amton? Je saw both of vous walking here."

"Oui, but like vous said, both zhe parties must be eequally' balanced, and je only feels friendship for 'im."

Pepe' figured that Hamton was already dating Fifi giving the amount of time they spent together from his point of view. But then he quickly realized that he could be wrong. "But Fifi, 'e took vous to prom, 'e was zhe' first to ask vous, je figured zhat, how you say, 'sealed the deal' no?" Fifi shook her head, another memory she should have left forgotten was that prom that DID seal a deal, realizing that Hamton was not boyfriend material, but still a good friend. "Professor, zhat' night was fun, Bustair's dancing brought zhe' party to life, it was 'Amton's behavior zhat' ru'eened' moi's mood.

Now Fifi was always a love-struck girl but she wasn't one to take bullshit when it came to boys. She knew when to kick them to the curb when they screwed up, just ask Johnny Pew. She told Pepe' about Plucky and Hamton's double take when they met Dizzy Devil's date. She could take Hamton's immaturity to an extent, especially when the pig and his friends played that very old game "Will Dizzy Eat It?" and his obsession with cleaning anything messy. But as far as a relationship with him goes, he wasn't ready, not even for her.

"Who does zhat'? Fifi asked rhetorically, "Bustair' only acted zhat' way with Babs and non to anyone else."

"But Fifi, 'e was just un garcon, 'e steel' came to zhe' prom with vous.

"Oui, but zhe' way 'e acted with Plucky een' front of moi looked like he wasn't planning on leaving prom with moi. Je mean, je could undea'stand PLUCKY, but moi expected bette'ar from "Amton. Je decided not to date 'im and just stay friends, je didn't want to attend it, je only accepted 'is proposal to zhe' prom because I zhoght' no one would ask me. First impressions are important and je gave 'im zhe' chance and 'e blew eet' and moi's steel' a leetle' mad at 'im. Vhy' does vous think je zapped him during our Just-Us League of Super-Toons sketch."

Pepe' was shocked, he thought Hamton was the perfect match for the purple skunk and now he was starting to see him in a new light. He was still a good student and a good friend to her, but what happened that night WAS indeed too immature. However despite it, he figured the pig must have changed from then, everyone changes at a certain point in time, Fifi just had to find that out for herself. "Vous know, Fifi," he said, "Ev'ear zhought' about giving 'im a second chance?" "Moi should geev' 'im one, but je doesn't feel anyzhing romanteec' for 'im, someday, maybe. Je don't know vhat' made everyone zhink' we were a couple, je didn't even spend a lot of time with 'im, EVERYONE zhought' we were together and eet' kind of, 'ow you say, eerritated' moi." For a long while, the entire Looniversity didn't even bother to flirt or ask Fifi out because they quickly assumed she was Hamton's girl and they didn't want to hurt or betray the nice guy, he deserved a girl, they thought.

Pepe' was close to giving up when he remembered one last toon. "Fifi, 'ow does vous feel about zhe' blue cat?"

Fifi closed her eyes as a small smile slowly formed on her face. "Furball eez' moi's best friend, je trusts 'im above all oth'ears."

Fifi had a lot of friends and she cared a great deal for each one of them, but Furball was very special to her, out of all the boys, it wasn't Hamton she spent most of her time with, it was Furball. She remembered how they started hanging out; it was back when Acme Loo was having their annual Animation Film Festival. Fifi sat right next to Furball who made her laugh by playing the movie critic with every film they watched. "Hhmmm…" he said to her as Elmyra's film finished up, "I WOULD say that it looks like something a 3-year-old put together but then I'd be insulting that kid's intelligence." Fifi laughed, she was having so much fun that she completely forgot how silent Furball usually was in class.

"Don't you zhink' zhat' maybe vous can be MORE zhan' friends? Look at moi and , a cat and a skunk CAN go togezher' and Furball eez' a predator, e' can protect vous from 'arm, no?"

"Furball is an 'ungry cat, moi 'as seen 'im chasing Sweetie and Sneezer for food. He 'is like Calamity, trying to chase his lunch but like 'Amton with a beeg' 'eart. 'E let moi nap on 'is shoulder during Shirley's film when we lost eenterest' and vous knows how zhat' turned out." Pepe' remembered that day, how hard he tried to sneak out before Bugs got a hold of him and sat him to the staff's personal balcony. "But 'e asked me to go to zhe' Cool Club with 'im, 'e even asked moi to dance. 'E's nice, 'e's just, 'ow you say, unlucky."

"Well zhen' mon young apprentice," Pepe' said, " eez' zhere' ANYONE vous thinks zhat' 'olds your 'eart? Like zhe' songs says, 'listen to your heart," and think things through because he's calling for vous, no?"

Fifi giggled, she liked that song, but she knew what she liked more, her 'summer romance." She took a deep breath and revealed to Pepe' her summer vacation. "Professor, zhere' eez' ONE boy zhat' truly eez' a skunk hunk." Pepe' smiled, "zhere' eet' eez" he thought, "vhat' eez' 'is name?"

"Je ne sais pas," she replied, Pepe's face drooped, "really?" he asked, a little disappointed, "'e DOES exist no? And eets' not vous going crazy?"

"Non, professor, zhis' one I met during freshmen year. 'E wanted to play 'ide and go seek and je went to go find him, but zhen' 'e vaneeshed' into thin air. I nev'ear saw 'im again until last summer. 'E was a cute small and blue skunk zhat' moi spent zhe' entire summer with." Fifi told Pepe' the story of her summer love, who never gave her his name, much less, if any, talk.

"Moi chased 'im through alleys, moi could tell 'e loved to play 'ard to get. But zhen' one day as je was finding 'im, 'e crashed into a few paint cans and zhey' splashed on MOI'S TAIL. Je was covered in purple paint, vous could not even see any of moi's white fur so I went home to vash' it off but zhen' zhe' nameless skunk boy embraced moi in zhe' biggest hug moi's ev'ear experienced. (sighs) Eet' vas 'im zhat' moi had my first kees' with. 'E was so sweet zhat' 'e 'eld on to me for zhe' whole day zhat' je didn't wash off zhe' paint until zhe' next day. Eet' vas' like zhis' for zhe' rest of zhe' summer, I tried to ask 'im for 'is name but 'e just kept 'iding and je don't understand why but 'e would turn to different corners and splash moi with paint, ZHEN' shower me with kisses. Zhen' 'e disappeared too."

Fifi's eyes started to water again, they were filled with angst, sadness, and joy. Angst because he left when she was really starting to fall deeply in love with him, she wanted to hate him so bad as if he were Johnny, but he was better than Johnny, she knew that. Sadness because she never heard from him again, and she was close to losing hope in thinking he would ever return to her, he came into her life once and returned, maybe there was a chance that he will go for a round three? Yet she still felt a little joy because it wasn't like he wasn't thinking about her either. The mysterious skunk hunk left a gift for Fifi; he did the old ding-dong-leave-the-gift-and-ditch routine, the gift was a reddish violet perfume labeled TOMATTE' with a card attached to it that read, "TO MY AMOUR, MISS YOU."

Pepe's eyes started to water a little too, he thought the story was kind of romantic, especially for summer loves. He was glad Fifi found someone that appreciated her in return but upset that she may never see him again. He hoped she would find him someday soon, her heart depended on it. "Fifi," he said, "e' cared for vous, 'e probably left for a good reason, now vous knows zhat' zhere' IS someone out zhere' who loves vous, een' 'is own weird way, but nonzheless gave vous zhe' best summer vacation as vous last. If 'e cared for vous and vous cares for 'im zhen don't give up, 'e will return, after all, vous is wearing 'is love on vous."

The purple skunk blushed, he got her right there, every day since Senior year started she's been wearing that very same Tommate' perfume, hoping that maybe he would attend Acme Loo and run into him. Sadly, that day hasn't come yet. She smiled as she looked up to his gaze.

"Well Fifi, I kept vous here long enough, go enjoy zhe' weekend, je will see vous Monday."

"Merci, Professor Le Pew, for listening. I feel a leetle' better now, au revoir!"

"Oh and Fifi?"

"Oui?"

"Tomatte'? Really?"

"Quoi? Eet' sounded exotic."

Pepe' shook his head, "Oh Fifi, still young and still naïve."

As Fifi walked out of the classroom she managed to catch a glimpse in the corner of her eye someone she knew quite well, a blue body from the side and no this face, walking inside a classroom. "OH!" Fifi cried out enamored and she ran towards the door before it closed. "Wait," she said to herself as she saw what classroom it was, "zhis' eez' Ms. Penelope, zhe' school counselor's office, vhat' eez' my leetle' pepperoni of passion doing in zhere'?"

She quietly put her ear on the door and proceeded to eavesdrop; "okay Furball," said the therapist, "are you ready to talk about what's going on with you now?"

THE END (For Now)

Me: The story will continue I promise you that.

Fifi: Vhat' eez' wrong with Furball?

Me: Everyone will find out in next week's fic, and for those reviews I got from the last one I decided to give you all the title for the next fic, "Furball's Confessions," we all have our own views of what goes on deep in the cat's mind, let's see how this one will hold out.

Fifi: Can je take zhe' blindfold off now?

Me: (laughs) Alright, read and review, leave comments and enjoy. Say goodnight Fifi.

Fifi: (removes blindfold) Au revoir, ma petite potato du couches!


End file.
